List of all Crescent sessions
The Garden in the North runde 1: Eventyrerne ankommer Den Siste Stranden og dreper Prins Warble The Garden in the North runde 2: Eventyrerne setter kursen oppover mot Endefjellene og møter Ryan MacCrimmon - som slås ned av Fergus. The Garden in the North runde 3: Eventyrerne navigerer seg frem til Ørgard, der Serk blir arrestert The Garden in the North runde 4: Cal, Biblioteket og rettsaken The Garden in the North runde 5: Eventyrerne kommer seg inn i Labyrinten og blir fanget The Garden in the North runde 6: Slitherin’ Pete, Excellence og Holg origin story The Garden in the North runde 7: Cailleach beseires og regionen er reddet The Letter from Bulwark: Eventyrerne soser rundt i Anchorage og møter de forskjellige grupperingene The Letter from Bulwark pt. II: Eventyrerne ankommer Bulwark og prøver å løse mysteriet. The Letter from Bulwark pt. III: Eventyrerne følger Dawnlord Olomar under bakken og kjemper mot ham. Finding Fergus: En liten del av gruppen redder Fergus fra heksen Maria Elluvahn. The Deep of Mellow’s Wood: Eventyrerne besøker Fraxalar, et svirfneblin rike på vei til Mellow’s Wood. The Deep of Mellow’s Wood - runde 2: Eventyrerne hjelper Roderick i Avon og møter lederen for alvene i Aos Si. The Deep of Mellow’s Wood - ACT III: Sammen med Mellow og alvene forsvarer gruppen Aos Si. Reiser deretter til Skogens Hjerte og mister First til en kampestein. Sekken blir med i gruppen. The Deep of Mellow’s Wood - FINALÉ!!: Sammen med sin nye følgesvenn beseirer gruppen Olomarch sammen med sommerdragen Morrow. The Fighting Pits of Zalasad Grum: Fanget som gladiator slaver, eventyrerne kjemper mot enkle monstre. The Fighting Pits of Zalasad Grum 2: Oppgradert til nivå 2 kjemper eventyrerne mot stadig vanskeligere utfordringer. The Fighting Pits of Zalasad Grum 3: Eventyrerne består den siste prøvelsen og kommer til nivå 1 på den farlige øya. The Fighting Pits of Zalasad Grum 4: Med hjelp fra the Thieves’ Guild og Kaptein Merryl rømmer gruppen fra Zalasad Grum. That Which Dwells in Gloom - A return to Lightport: Eventyrerne samles etter etter en kort stund for å komme dvergene til unnsetning. That Which Dwells in Gloom - Eventyrerne ankommer Stockfort og dreper heksa Mariah Elluvahn. That Which Dwells in Gloom - The Fist - Inne i dvergebyen er mye galt, og eventyrerne prøver å finne ut hva de skal gjøre. That Which Dwells in Gloom - Knokheim - Gruppen finner ut at Tharom er fanget i fjellet. That Which Dwells in Gloom - Ruins of Skegknok - Gruppen slåss seg innover i The Winter Keepers sitt reir. That Which Dwells in Gloom - Ruins of Skegknok II: Gruppen finner til slutt Uriel og får drept ham. That Which Dwells in Gloom - Ruins og Skegknok III: Resistansen viser gruppen veien videre - de velger Månefallsveien og Twitch dør. That Which Dwells in Gloom - Heart of the Mountain: Slitherin’ Pete hjelper gruppen beseire Mourningale og Sekken får The Bane of Seasons. The Crossroads pt. 1 - Chance Meetings: Gruppen samles etter et år og velger å priotere å redde Keiseren. The Crossroads pt. 2 - The Showdown: Olomarch faller i kampen mot eventyrerne nok en gang, men Anchorage blir angrepet av Tearach. The Siege of Anchorage - Continued: Sammen med sine allierte forsøker gruppen å forsvare den ytre sjømuren fra den grusomme vinterdragen. The Siege of Anchorage - Finale: Tearach bryter gjennom muren men blir beseiret av eventyrerne. The Sundering - Beginning of the End: Verdenen begynner å gå i oppløsning. Eventyrerne sendes for å finne Medion the Wise. The Sundering - Through the Borderlands: Gruppen samler Void steiner til Det Vise Manns Kompass. The Sundering - The Wizard’s Tower!!!: Sammen seiler eventyrerne inn i The Void, og ankommer Ohran Vorrd. The Sundering - Ohran Vorrd: Gruppen navigerer det farlige fortet til trollmannen Vorden. The Sundering - Ohran Vorrd pt. 2: Sammen med Morrow beseirer eventyrerne Vorden. The Sundering - Medion the Wise: Gruppen møter omsider Medion the Wise, og setter kursen tilbake mot Crescent. The Sundering - The Captain and His Girl: Gruppen finner the Deck of Many things, og møter mange kjente ansikt. The Sundering - The Captain and His Girl part 2: Eventyrerne dreper Isarah of the First Frost og ankommer The Hall of the Seasons. The Sundering: Hall of the Seasons The Sundering: Crescent